Sweet Slave that Caught Ma' Heart
by shirayuki miu
Summary: Entah bagaimana tatapan sayu itu terlihat menggoda bagi Jimin. Penolakan yang berulang kali diterimanya semakin menggugah hasrat Jimin untuk menaklukan namja mungil itu. MinYoon/YAOI/DLDR/RnR?


Entah bagaimana tatapan sayu itu terlihat menggoda bagi Jimin. Penolakan yang berulang kali diterimanya semakin menggugah hasrat Jimin untuk menaklukan namja mungil itu.

.

.

Warning! YAOI inside

MinYoon

Top!Jimin and Bottom!Yoongi

.

NO FLAME NO BASH

.

Happy Reading !

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kerja yang didominasi gaya klasik, tampak seorang namja dengan aura dominasinya yang kuat. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada "singgasananya". Ia melepas kacamata yang membingkai netra karamelnya lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa ngilu.

Sebuah ketukan pelan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya suara ketukan itu, masuk seorang yeoja dengan pakaian yang tidak cukup sopan untuk menghadap seseorang yang notabenenya pemimpin perusahaan.

Namja itu masih terdiam hingga yeoja tidak lain adalah sekretarisnya itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Yeoja itu tersenyum menggoda sembari memainkan jemarinya di atas meja.

"Anda terlihat lelah, Mr. Park"

"Hmm, begitulah. Kau punya sesuatu untuk menghiburku ?" balas namja itu

Yeoja itu tersenyum setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari sang direktur. Ia memajukan wajahnya, mengecup kedua belah bibir sang direktur lalu menjilat dan melumatnya dengan gerakan sensual. Sang direktur hanya diam dan mengikuti permainan sekretarisnya. Sekretarisnya menarik diri dan merengut kesal.

"Yak ! Kenapa kau hanya diam, Jimin ?"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Pastikan kau merapikan mejaku"

Direktur itu menyambar jasnya dan memakainya asal-asalan lalu berjalan meninggalkan sang sekretaris yang masih sibuk menggerutu karena tak berhasil menggodanya.

.

.

Jimin, Park Jimin. Namja berusia 20 tahun yang kini memimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya. Tidak ada yang aneh dengannya kecuali ambisinya. Namun hingga saat ini, ambisinya itu selalu membawa nasib baik bagi perusahaannya. Ah, mengenai orientasi seksualnya, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa ia berkencan. Selama ia tertarik, namja ataupun yeoja bukanlah masalah untuknya.

Sejak berada di bangku sekolah hingga saat ini, ia masih memiliki kebiasaan mengoleksi pasangan dan membuang mereka saat ia merasa bosan. Yah, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia sangat suka melakukannya.

.

.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah café mungil dengan dekorasi yang cukup simple. Aroma roti menyeruak ke dalam penciumannya begitu ia memasuki café itu. Jimin mengambil tempat di pinggir jendela. Netra karamelnya memandangi gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Pandangannya teralihkan saat suara rendah nan menggoda menyapa pendengarannya.

"Permisi, anda ingin memesan apa ?"

Jimin menatap penuh pada pelayan di sampingnya. Mata sayu nan menggoda, hidung mungil, dan bibir kemerahan. Pelayan ini benar-benar memiliki seluruh kriteria yang diinginkannya.

"Tuan ? Apa anda sudah siap memesan ?"

Jimin memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu bergerak perlahan seolah menggodanya untuk melumat kasar bibir itu.

"Tuan ? Saya akan kembali lagi nanti jika anda sudah siap memesan" putus pelayan itu saat Jimin tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak ia berada disitu

Pelayan itu berbalik dan hendak menghampiri pelanggan lain sebelum akhirnya Jimin menahan tangannya. Pelayan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan kembali menatap penuh pada Jimin.

"Tiramisu dan americanno" ucap Jimin cepat

"Ada tambahan lain, Tuan ?" tanyanya saat selesai menulis pesanan Jimin

"Ya-" Jimin menahan kalimatnya

"Ada lagi yang anda inginkan Tuan ?" ulangnya

"Namamu"

"Maaf ?"

"Boleh aku tahu namamu ?" ucap Jimin sembari mengunci tatapan pelayan manis itu

"Maaf tapi kami tidak memiliki menu seperti itu" pelayan itu melongos pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi Jimin

Jimin terkekeh pelan melihat betapa dinginnya namja itu. Menyerah ? Jangan bercanda, Jimin tak akan berhenti hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa pesanan Jimin. Ia meletakkan pesanan Jimin tanpa sedikitpun menatap Jimin.

'Menarik juga', batin Jimin

Tiramisu dan americanno pesanannya telah habis sejak tadi, namun Jimin sama sekali tak berniat untuk pergi dari café itu. Netra karamelnya terus mengawasi pergerakan pelayan incarannya.

.

.

Yoongi meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Pelanggan café hari ini cukup banyak dan membuatnya harus terus bergerak sepanjang hari. Ia mengganti pakaian maidnya dengan pakaian miliknya yang diletakkan di dalam loker. Ia berjalan keluar café dan mengunci pintu café. Yoongi terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Yoongi ingat pelanggan ini, pelanggan yang sempat 'memesan' namanya tadi. Tch, yang benar saja. Ia melirik sinis pada namja yang masih saja tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit takut dengan namja itu. Yoongi baru saja mengeluarkan ponselnya, hendak menelepon seseorang saat motor seseorang yang amat dikenalnya berhenti di depannya. Wajahnya berubah ceria saat melihat kedatangan kekasihnya.

"Taehyung.." Yoongi berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya

"Yoongi-baby, maafkan aku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan tadi. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu ?" Taehyung mencuri kecupan di bibir kissable milik kekasihnya itu

"Eungg, aniya. Kajja, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur" Yoongi menggesekkan pipinya pada dada Taehyung layaknya kucing yang merindukan majikannya

Sementara itu, Jimin yang sedari tadi menonton "drama" itu kini mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Cari informasi mengenai pelayan café di depan kantor kita bernama Yoongi. Pastikan file itu berada di mejaku besok pagi"

Jimin mengakhiri sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seseorang di seberang sana yang mungkin saja mendengus kesal karena perintahnya yang tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki perusahaan dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibilang ramah. Kejadian semalam terus membayanginya. Ratusan sapaan dari pegawainya ia acuhkan begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Park. Anda datang-"

BRAKK

Ucapan sekretarisnya terpotong karena ia sudah terlebih dulu memasuki ruangannya. Ia sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang baik hari ini.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursinya. Menghela nafas kasar, seolah ia sedang mengalami masalah yang berat. Matanya melirik pada sebuah amplop cokelat di mejanya, ia meraih amplop itu dan mulai membaca isinya dengan seksama.

Jimin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah Park Jimin yang selalu berhasil memenuhi ambisinya. Ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya lalu memulai pekerjaannya dengan senyum mengembang. Entah apa yang telah direncanakan oleh direktur ambisius ini.

.

.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega saat berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Ia memakai jasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Jimin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Lagi-lagi ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ia tak sabar untuk segera pulang.

Jimin mengendarai Porsche merahnya sembari sesekali megalunkan lirik-lirik lagu favoritnya. Matanya memicing melihat toko bunga mungil yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko tersebut.

Jimin meletakkan rangkaian mawar merah yang dibelinya tadi di kursi sebelahnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Yoongi mengerang tertahan, ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang telah menculiknya dan memperlakukannya dengan tidak manusiawi seperti ini. Matanya ditutupi kain hitam sehingga ia tak bisa menerka dimana ia berada saat ini, belum lagi tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan sangat erat.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Yoongie"

Yoongi menggeram, ia sangat mengingat suara ini. Suara pelanggan gila di café kemarin.

"Hmhhh nghhh" Yoongi ingin sekali memaki namja itu

"Ah, maaf. Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan kasar ?" Jimin membuka penutup mata Yoongi juga kain yang menyumpal mulutnya.

"Kau.. Grr, dasar namja kurang ajar-mphhhhh"

Jimin membungkam bibir kemerahan itu menggunakan bibirnya. Jimin menggerakan bibirnya melumat kedua belah daging lembut yang sangat menggoda itu. Ia melepaskan lumatannya dan menatap dalam pada manik sayu milik Yoongi.

"Bibir ini tak pantas digunakan untuk mengumpat, Yoongie" Jimin menjilat bibir atas dan bawah Yoongi bergantian

Yoongi yang masih shock hanya bisa terdiam bahkan saat Jimin kembali melumat bibirnya ia masih saja tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Jimin memundurkan wajahnya, jemarinya menyusuri wajah Yoongi dan berakhir dengan mengusap bibir Yoongi yang semakin memerah karena ulahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bungkam seperti ini, hmm ?"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau lakukan ini ?" pandangan Yoongi sarat akan kebencian

"Kenapa ? Tentu saja karena aku tertarik padamu" jawab Jimin tanpa beban

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih" ucap Yoongi dengan nada datar

"Kau pikir aku peduli ? Bahkan jika kau telah menikah sekalipun, aku akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian" Jimin menyatukan dahi mereka

"Namja sepertimu masih bisa mencari orang lain, bukan ? Lepaskan aku sekarang"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, aku tertarik padamu, bukan orang lain"

"…"

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran. Tinggalkan kekasihmu, tinggallah bersamaku, dan aku akan membayar seluruh hutang-hutang yang ditinggalkan orang tuamu"

"Kau.. Dari mana kau tahu soal itu ?" Yoongi tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya

"Aku bahkan tahu jika kekasihmu itu menderita penyakit mematikan"

"A-apa ?"

"See ? Aku bahkan mengetahui apa yang tidak kau ketahui"

"Ah, aku juga akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengurus biaya pengobatan kekasihmu jika kau mau tinggal bersamaku" tambah Jimin

Yoongi terdiam, bagaimana mungkin selama dua tahun menjadi kekasih Taehyung ia tak mengetahui jika Taehyung memiliki penyakit. Pekerjaan Taehyung sebagai pembalap liar tak mungkin bisa memenuhi biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan pengobatan. Tapi jika ia menyetujui tawaran namja di hadapannya ini sama saja ia mengkhianati Taehyung.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berfikir" Jimin melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Yoongi

Yoongi menyerit heran, ia tak mengerti mengapa namja ini melepaskan ikatannya begitu saja. Apa namja ini tak khawatir jika tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berniat melarikan diri.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan ikatanku ? Bagaimana jika aku kabur ?"

Namja itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak surai abu-abu milik Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari kamar ini, Yoongie. Lagipula kau pasti memikirkan tawaranku tadi. Kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan seperti ini lagi"

Jimin bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memutar kenop pintu dan menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Pastikan kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh atau nyawa kekasihmu menjadi bayarannya. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan mengantarkan makan malam untukmu"

Yoongi sedikit heran, bagaimana mungkin namja itu mengucapkan dua kalimat dalam satu waktu dengan nada yang berbeda. Nada membunuh dan nada lembut. Yoongi pasti sudah gila karena berpikir namja itu menggunakan nada lembut padanya.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang ukuran king size yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada rangkaian bunga mawar yang berada di atas nakas. Yoongi membaca note kecil yang tersemat di sana.

 _ **I hope u like it -Park Jimin**_

Yoongi mendengus dan melemparkan bunga itu ke sudut kamar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pikirannya melayang pada sang kekasih yang ia yakini tengah berada dalam balapan. Apa Taehyung akan mencarinya ? Apa Taehyung akan baik-baik saja ? Siapa yang akan memasak untuk kekasih aliennya itu ?

Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari netra hazelnya dan disusul dengan isakan kecil. Yoongi merindukan kekasih aliennya. Apa benar Taehyung memiliki sebuah penyakit ? Kenapa Taehyung tak pernah bercerita apapun padanya ?

.

.

Jimin masih setia menatap layar laptop yang terhubung dengan kamera yang ia pasang di kamar Yoongi ah atau lebih tepatnya kamar tempat ia menyekap Yoongi.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya melihat Yoongi yang tengah menangis. Ia tahu, sangat tahu penyebab Yoongi menangis seperti itu. Yoongi pasti merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa membuat namja itu terluka pada balapan kali ini ?"

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.

Annyeong..

Apa kabar kalian yang hanya bisa melihat konser bities dari layar gadget ? Tenang 99% orang merasakannya wkwk..

Yosh! Kali ini aku mencoba membuat ff dengan rating yang sedikit berbeda. Tangan aku gatel pengen buat ff dengan rating Menantang. Untuk chapter pertama jangan mengharapkan nc okay ? aku masih pemula. Mungkin aku akan memberikan adegan itu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Dan aku juga berterima kasih pada amiii-eon a.k.a kirameku-14 yang telah memberikanku pencerahan untuk memulai ff ini. Laphh u so much eon *love sign*

Last, review ? review kalian akan sangat membantuku untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Pai pai.. (^_^)/


End file.
